A World Replete with Death Throes
A World Replete with Death Throes (世界は断末の声に満ちて, Sekai wa Dan Matsu no Koe ni Michite) is the second episode of Casshern Sins. It originally aired on October 8th, 2012 and the Funimation dubbed version on June 3rd 2012. Plot The Sun called Moon was killed by a Man named Casshern and now the World..is Dead. Casshern as lost all regression of these memories and is traveling the world with no aim, no hopes and no solitude. A female humanoid tells Casshern that it is his fault for bringing Ruin upon the world. Casshern pleads for her to tell him about his past but she is so shocked to learn that Casshern does not remember the events she leaves after telling him that his death would serve no purpose at a point when he didn't understand his own atrocities because it would be "saving" him. Two robots lay in wait for the Ruin to come for their lives, these robots are named Wrench and Root and they are Robots who wish to accept the human idea of love. Both of them wish for the Ruin to take them, so they can die alongside each other as lovers in peace. Overhearing them, several Bandits attack as punishment for acting as if they were indeed humans. They are both saved by Wrench's mechanical canine Friender and Casshern who was simply passing by. Casshern's identity is unknown to them so they oppenly welcome him into their community of robots who believe that accepting death is the best way to live in times of Ruin. Casshern talks with an unnamed Robot called Doctor, he reveals himself to be the leader of the community and teaches Casshern that Robots were once thought eternal but gained a level of humanity when they realized they could die, something that Casshern is unable to relate to and why he does not belong because he has more life in him then all of the community combined. Before leaving Wrench asks Casshern to take care of Friender because he too does not rust or ruin, she also states they are very alike, they are always tense and do not quite understand themselves. Before Casshern decides, Root comes and drags her off to pay their respects to their ruined friend Drew who had just died. Later on a Bandit seeking to devour Casshern roams into the community and nearly eats a young robot named Nita until Doctor convinces him that she is not Casshern. After also mistaking Root for Casshern, the Bandit is attacked by the real Casshern who saves Root and admits his identity to the community. Casshern easily destroys the bandit but saves the community in vein as Root followed by many other members change their hearts and switch their ideals to devouring Casshern in order to stop the Ruin. Pushing him into a corner, Casshern is forced into a blind rage which leads him to slaughter every member of the group except Wrench and her dog Friender. Devastated, Wrench states that her desires of dying with Root may have come true if not for Cassherns revival then she too succumbs to the Ruin though not my Casshern's hand. Alone once again, Casshern is left to ponder his transgressions. Credits *'Written By': **Yasuko Kobayashi - Screenplay **Shigeyasu Yamauchi - Storyboard *'Directed By': **Shigeyasu Yamauchi - Episode Director **Yoshihiko Umakoshi - Animation Director *'Main Cast': **Eric Vale - Casshern **Trina Nishimura - Luna **Brina Palencia - Lyuze **N/A - Friender *'Guest Cast': **Cherami Leigh - Wrench **Chris Patton - Root **Bruce Elliott - Drew **Luci Christian - Nita **Uncredited - Doctor Category:Casshern Sins Category:Episode